


Music

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Afterlife, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your music is sweeter than Orpheus’,” said Persephone, and licked her fingers clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Persephone/Eurydice, Comfort

The girl has been so awfully, eloquently sad. Persephone can nearly feel the depression wavering up off of her, the darkness seeping into and leeching into her every gesture, her every motion. It was upsetting Charon. Even the torture demons complained.

She was dead, but she didn’t need to be so miserable about it.

“Come now,” she said, trying to interject a jocular tone. “There’s no need to pout. Rather be sad then alive, after all.”

Eurydice’s liquid blue eyes rose to the queen’s. “Where lies my Orpheus, lady queen? Where is his heart?”

“We mustn’t interfere with the world of the living, child,” scolded the queen mildly, sitting beside the girl on the banks of the Styx. Her stroking hand found purchase high and soft on the girl’s thighs immediately, without hesitation – in Hades there is no sense of morality, she’d learned for all of the civilizing influence she’d tried to extend it, and pleasure should be taken where it was found. “Come. Let me show you the joy of pleasure that only a goddess may bestow upon the immortal.”

“My queen,” murmured Eurydice, gasping in embarrassment as the goddess loosened her stola and stroked the expense of soft curls hidden beneath it. The tips of her educated fingers found and gently stroked the girl’s clitoris to a quick, painfully sensitive erection. Her fingers kept merrily on with the game, driving Eurydice almost immediately to a quick, shuddering orgasm. Persephone played with the sweet nectar the girl’s release had left behind. Her hand emerged from beneath the stola and the girl collapsed, boneless, to the black sandy shore.

“Your music is sweeter than Orpheus’,” said Persephone, and licked her fingers clean.


End file.
